Ni rosas ni juguetes
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: —Draco, ya no me mandes cosas, ni rosas, ni joyas, ni nada... —Tal vez si Draco dejaba de acosarla e intentar comprarla, aquel 'negocio' podría ser por las buenas.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien, aquí otra idea que tenía que sacar de mi cabeza antes de continuar con mis cosas. Ahora me voy a desayunar y a ver si le puedo avanzar a los retos y al fic largo :3**

**Este One-shot salió de un párrafo de la canción: **_Ni rosas ni juguetes_** de**_ Paulina Rubio._

**^^ Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ni rosas ni juguetes<strong>

El cielo se pintaba de brillantes estrellas aquella noche. El visto parecía ser cortes y no molestar a nadie de los presentes en el jardín trasero de la mansión Greengrass, donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta.

—Astoria, apurate, los invitados ya están abajo —gritó Daphne Greengrass desde el otro lado de una puerta de madera del tercer piso de la mansión.

Se escucharon unas cuantas maldiciones con acento francés y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dentro de la habitación estaba una adolescente de no más de dieciocho años y lucía muy molesta. Ella era Astoria Greengrass.

Las hermanas se parecían mucho, excepto por el color de su cabello y ojos. La mayor era rubia de ojos azules, mientras la menor era castaña de ojos verdes, pero ambas se distinguían por su pequeña nariz de botón.

—Aun no estoy lista —se defendió la castaña, regresando al tocador a sentarse y tomar su varita. Astoria movió su varita en espiral y continuó rizando su cabello, que ya estaba sujete con un broche en forma de mariposa.

—Te has estado arreglando desde medio día —renegó la mayor.— De hecho tenías el cabello lacio la última vez que vine a verte. ¿Y porque no te has puesto el collar de diamantes que te ha mandado Draco? —recriminó malhumorada.

Astoria rodó los ojos y sin decir media palabra decidió que ya estaba lista y era hora de bajar a su "espectacular fiesta de compromiso." Y aclaremos que eso de compromiso era muy literal, porque si se estaba comprometiendo en matrimonio con Draco Malfoy era por mera y pura obligación. Nada de aquello era por voluntad y devoción. Sus padres le habían dado a entender que a nadie le importaba lo que una niña mimada y soñadora quisiera, no cuando había intereses de por medio.

Los Malfoy tenían lo que a los Greengrass les hacía falta en ese momento: Dinero. Mientras que los Greengrass poseían algo que los Malfoy habían perdido con la guerra: Respeto e influencias. Por eso, según ambas familias, la unión era perfecta. Claro que estaba el hecho de que la comprometida no compartía aquel pensamiento. ¿Pero a quién le importaba?

Astoria bajó con altanería y salió al jardín, bellamente iluminado con centenares de luces flotantes. La chica dio una rápida mirada al lugar para reconocer el terreno. Theodore Nott, el novio de su hermana, estaba ahí. ¡Ja! A ella si la habían dejado escoger. Frunció la boca y siguió mirando. Los Crabbe y los Goyle también estaban. ¿Así pretendían los Malfoy recuperar respeto? ¿Invitando mortífagos a su compromiso? Bufó con fastidió y resopló aún peor cuando notó la presencia de los Parkinson. No le tomó dos segundo más ubicar a Draco y a Pansy cerca de una mesa y tomando vino.

Para desagrado de Astoria no solo Pansy estaba ahí con su prometido, otras chicas tontas parecían estar 'admirándolo'. Seguramente Draco se debería de sentir divino y soñado. ¡Por favor! El chico no tenía nada de espectacular además del oro en Gringotts. Así es, Astoria no lo veía ni siquiera guapo, para ella no era más que un galán de segunda mano que tenía la boca muy floja. Si por cada minuto que pasaba lo detestaba más.

—¿No iras a saludarlo? —preguntó maliciosamente su hermana, detrás de ella, haciéndola respingar.

—Si él quiere que lo salude, que venga —declaró con dignidad y desinterés, caminando elegantemente hacía el otro extremo del jardín, donde estaban los Blackwood y los Aldridge. Astoria saludó de forma cortés y con su usual desenvoltura entabló una conversación con el hijo mayor de los Blackwood, un apuesto chico rubio con ojos verdes.

Los mayores se retiraron, para seguir hablando y saludando a los demás miembros de familias importantes, pero los jóvenes se quedaron en ese rincón de la fiesta. Aunque el gusto no les duró mucho.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó repentinamente Draco, llegando por detrás de Astoria y abrazándola de forma posesiva. La aludida hizo una mueca de verdadero asco, pero a nadie pareció notarlo.— ¡Oh! Hola, Blackwood —añadió el rubio con desdén.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —saludó el otro chico rubio, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia dirigida a Astoria.— Si me disculpan, nos vemos más tarde —puntualizó a forma de despedida, dejando a la pareja sola.

—¿Pero qué te crees? ¿Qué se supone que haces? —se quejó la castaña, soltándose del agarre de Draco y girándose para verlo frente a frente.

—¿Qué, qué me creo? ¡Soy tu prometido! —masculló con una mueca de frustración —¿Y cómo qué, qué hago? Te vengo a saludar, porque tú no te dignas a hacerlo —recriminó. La chica rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Estabas muy ocupado con Parkison y esas niñas —dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras.

—¿Celosa, Greengrass? —preguntó con malicia y sonrisa pretenciosa. Astoria volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sueñas —se burló.— Eres patético y me repugnas. —Pese a lo que Astoria hubiera previsto, el aludido solo soltó una carcajada.

—Ya me irás tomando cariño —respondió tranquilamente.— Sobre todo cuando caigas en cuenta de que te has sacado la lotería —añadió con soberbia, haciendo honor a su gran ego. Si Astoria juraría que lo único más grande que los Malfoy tenían además de su fortuna, era el ego.

El chico rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Astoria y se puso a un lado de ella, sonriendo, como si posara para una fotografía.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no me escuchaste? No te soporto, y suéltame —susurró con rabia, pero el chico no le hizo caso. —¡No te hagas el sordo escuchame! —masculló, dándole un codazo al rubio. Draco hizo una muesca, pero de manera muy disimulada, señaló a un reportero de El Profeta. ¿Qué? ¿A caso esperaban que un evento así no fuera publico? Pues Astoria si se lo había planteado, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—¿No te puedes comportar? —le regañó Malfoy cuando las miradas curiosas se alejaron de ellos.

—Claro que me comporto, pero no contigo. Y que te claro si no has entendido: No te soporto, Malfoy —recalcó con desprecio en su voz. Sin embargo y nuevamente, Draco solo rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Igual te casarás conmigo —le susurró con malicia, depositando un beso detrás de su oreja. Astoria iba a renegar y propinarle una buena bofetada, pero el indiscreto flash de una cámara la dejó muda y algo ciega.

—Se ven divinos juntos, ¿no es así? —comentó la madre de Astoria, quien al parecer era quien había llevado al fotógrafo que no dejaba de capturar 'momentos memorables'. Astoria sonreía forzosamente, como si tuviera dolor de muelas, mientras Draco se lucía, como siempre.

Las fotos terminaron y el 'gran momento' llegó. Todos guardaron silencio y la pareja se volvió el centro de todo. Malfoy sostenía firmemente a Astoria por la cintura y ella se limitaba a sonreír lo mejor que podía. Lo odiaba. De verdad que Astoria odiaba a Draco y toda su arrogancia; pero ella jamás iría en contra de algo que sus padres le habían impuesto.

La pequeña Greengrass se quedó ausente y divagando en: ¿Qué podría hacer para evitar aquello? Por más que se había opuesto a ese compromiso, nadie parecía interesado en lo que ella pensara. Draco juraba y perjuraba que ella lo amaba perdidamente y solo renegaba por rebeldía, de la misma manera pensaba su hermana y sus padres simplemente asumían que aquello era lo mejor. Tan perdida se quedó en sus pensamientos y frustraciones que ignoró por completo como el rubio a su lado comenzaba a hablar.

—¿No es así, amor? —preguntó Draco, tomándola de la mano y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Astoria no tenía idea de que estaba pasando y con cara de boba y un leve "hum" se ganó un anillo de diamante y un beso en la boca. Aquello la dejó demasiada sorprendida, tanto así que ni se opuso al beso. Se quedó aturdida el resto de la noche, con el maldito sabor a menta del dentífrico de Malfoy.

La reunió continuó como era de esperarse y si Astoria estaba en un principio odiosa, no mejoró para nada durante el trascurrir de la noche, al contrario, su humor parecía empeorar y sus comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes no le hicieron mucha gracia a sus padres. Aunque debemos destacar que el insultado parecía divertirse con aquello, tanto así que no dejó a su prometida ni un solo segundo.

Para el final de la fiesta la chica estaba algo pasada de copas, tanto así que despidió a los Parkinson diciéndoles que ojala no volvieran a regresar ni para la boda.

—¿A caso ahora te volverás una alcohólica? —le regañó Draco, quien la había cargado y llevado al cuarto, porque la castaña apenas y se mantenía en pie de milagro.

—No sería mala idea —bufó y sonrió con autenticidad por primera vez en la noche, mientras que el rubio ahora parecía serio y algo molesto.

—Estás loca —se quejó él, dejándola en la cama y sentándose a su lado.

—Entonces no te cases conmigo —respondió de mala manera. Draco la miró escéptico y volvió a sonreír. Astoria, apenas y miró su sonrisa, rodó los ojos con fastidio, ya sabía la respuesta a aquello.

—Ya no te puedes echar para atrás —ironizó él, tomando la mano donde Astoria traía puesto el anillo de compromiso.

—Lo puedo tirar por la ventana —dijo de forma retadora, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

—Intentalo, te daré otro y otro y así no la llevaremos —respondió seriamente el rubio.— Si es necesario te pondré un guardaespaldas, no sea que te quieras suicidar —añadió con sorna.

—Yo no necesito ningún vigilante, no soy tan idiota —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, entonces deja de quejarte —le advirtió Draco.— Podemos llevar las cosas por la paz o hacer un verdadero infierno. Tú decides. —El rubio se inclinó y añadió algo a su oído:— Si no nos casamos tu familia se irá a la ruina pronto. ¿Así qué, qué dices?

La chica de ojos verdes lo miró detenidamente, como jamás lo había hecho. Entrecerró los ojos e indagó en su porte, al parecer Draco no estaba jugando, su propuesta o amenaza o lo que fuera iba muy en serio.

—Te puedes ir no me importa tu billete, no hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor —masculló, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho del chico y empujándolo para alejarlo de ella.

El chico la miró, enarcó las cejas y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Yo no estoy comprando tu amor, Astoria —respondió tranquilamente el chico.— Tu amor no me interesa, esto de aquí es un negocio. Punto. —Finalizó y se levantó, para dejar a la chica con la boca semi-abierta.

La pequeña Greengrass no daba crédito a tanto sionismo y frialdad. ¿De verdad a Draco no le importaba un pepino que sus padres hicieran y deshicieran con sus vidas lo que quisieran? Le tomó unos milisegundos procesar la obvia respuesta: No.

—¿Draco te has enamorado? —la pregunta brotó de sus labios casi sin querer, aunque quizás en el fondo quería saber si él amaba a alguien. Tal vez si él amaba a alguien más entendería que lo estaban haciendo no estaba bien. Si él amaba a Pansy o a otra, podría inducirlo a que 'luchara por el amor', por más ridículo que sonara aquello.

—No —respondió con sequedad. —¿Y tú? —La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, igual que la respuesta que él le había dado. Titubeó un poco. Él no estaba enamorado y ella...

—Tampoco —contestó con un suspiro. Adiós a sus planes. No había nada porque luchar, posiblemente lo mejor era seguir con ese 'negocio', como había dicho el rubio. Además, la cabeza le comenzaba a doler a la chica. Nunca en su vida volvería a tomar tanto Whisky de fuego, o al menos esos se repetía mentalmente en esos momentos.

—Descansa, señorita orgullosa —declaró Draco, abriendo la puerta y disponiéndose a salir, dando por terminada aquella conversación.

—Draco —llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él. Él volteó a verla y esperó que hablara. —Ya no me mandes cosas, ni rosas, ni joyas, ni nada...

—Está bien, no lo haré, —concedió— pero vendré todos los días a verte —añadió antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a la castaña sola.

Astoria se quedó mirando la puerta que acaban de cerrar y aún con un dolor de cabeza sonrió. Sonrió pensando que tal vez si Draco dejaba de acosarla e intentar comprarla, aquel 'negocio' podría ser por las buenas.

Se acomodó bien en la cama, cubriéndose con la colcha y acurrucándose en las almohadas, cayendo profundamente dormida, victima del alcohol y el cansancio mental que aquella reunión le había provocado.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dan Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? xD<strong>**

**Este One ya lo había empezado hace unos días, pero mi propósito de hoy es terminar esos fics incompletos y ya luego ponerme con nuevos y a continuar los largos :3**

**** ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
